


Revelations

by JayColin



Series: The Clark Queen Series [2]
Category: Smallville, Stargate SG-1, The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayColin/pseuds/JayColin
Summary: Newly elected President Josiah Bartlet is called down to the White House Situation Room to be read into one of the Air Force’s most closely guarded secrets… Stargate Command.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Oliver Queen/OMC/OMC (Mentioned)
Series: The Clark Queen Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985143
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is set in the same universe as my Smallville story ‘Brotherly Love’ as the planned sequel to it, ‘The Sixth Race’, will be a crossover with Stargate and the West Wing. One other note is that Jed and Abbey Bartlet have five children in this story, instead of the canon three, as they have a pair of twin sons born between their two eldest daughters, Elizabeth and Eleanore.
> 
> Timeline Note: In this story, Jed Bartlet was elected in November of 2004. The events of the 1994 Stargate movie took place in mid-2003, meaning that the events of Stargate SG-1 start in mid-2004. This story is set sometime during the first season of the show, although episodes The Torment of Tantalus and Solitudes have not yet happened.

Revelations  
Written By J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Chapter One of One

-o-0-o-

**_January 21, 2005…_ **

“Do you have any idea what this is about?” the newly inaugurated President Josiah “Jed” Bartlet asked, as he made his way down to the basement of the West Wing alongside his Chief of Staff, Leo McGarry.

Shaking his head, Leo said, “None. All I know is that Nancy and Fitzwallace wanted to see us in the Sit Room.”

“They didn’t tell you why?”

“Nope,” Leo said. “I asked what it was about, but they refused to tell me anything. Whatever it is, I got the impression that it’s highly classified.”

Arriving at the entrance to the Situation Room, the two marines stationed outside the door saluted Jed as he placed his hand on the biometric scanner.

“Well, I guess we’re about to find out,” Jed said, as he walked into the room.

Entering the room, Jed and Leo found National Security Director Dr. Nancy McNally and Admiral Percy Fitzwallace, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. There were also four other people present in the room, who Jed and Leo had never met. Three of them were wearing Air Force uniforms, while the fourth was wearing a black suit with grey pinstripes.

“So, what’s going on?” Jed asked. “And note that I’m still rather tired from the inaugural balls last night. I mention that because I would really prefer that you are not about to tell me of an imminent military crisis when I haven’t even been in office for a full twenty-four hours yet.”

“There’s no imminent threat, Mr. President,” Fitzwallace said. “However, it is highly likely that there will be one in the future.”

“With whom?” Leo asked.

Fitzwallace shared a look with Nancy at this, before he said, “With the Goa’uld.”

“The what now?” Jed asked, as he looked at Leo and asked, “Did I miss something in my Geography classes? I don’t recall ever learning about a country or people by that name.”

Leo looked just as confused as Jed, as Nancy said, “You wouldn’t have, sir, as the Goa’uld are not from Earth.”

“Excuse me?” Jed asked, clearly shocked by that statement.

“They’re not from Earth,” Fitzwallace answered. Motioning towards one of the Air Force officers, he said, “This is Major General George Hammond, who works out of Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado. He’s the commanding officer of Stargate Command.”

“Stargate Command?” Leo asked. “What in God’s name is Stargate Command?”

Before anyone could say anything, Jed said, “Admiral, I do hope that you and Dr. McNally are not playing a prank on me, because if you are, it’s not funny.”

He knew that the outgoing president’s staff had played a few pranks on his incoming staff, such as messing with the heat or telling them about the need to take iodine pills to combat the non-existent radiation from the equally non-existent nuclear missile silo under the West Wing.

“This is not a prank, sir,” Nancy said, her tone serious. “I can understand why you might think it is, as I reacted much the same way as you when Fitzwallace read me in last night.”

“Accompanying General Hammond,” Fitzwallace added, deciding to press on, “are Colonel Jack O’Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, and Dr. Daniel Jackson.”

“Daniel Jackson,” Jed said. “The name sounds familiar for some reason.” Noting that Daniel was wearing a suit instead of a military uniform, he asked, “What do you do?”

“I’m a linguist and archaeologist, sir,” Daniel answered.

Jed nodded. “Ah, that explains it. My son Adam must have mentioned you at some point. He’s got a joint Master of Arts Honors degree in Social Anthropology and Ancient History & Archeology from the University of St. Andrews in Scotland.”

“Back on the topic of the Goa’uld,” Leo said. “Are you trying to tell me that they’re aliens? From another planet?”

“Yes,” Fitzwallace said. “I’ll turn it over to General Hammond.”

“Thank you, Chairman,” Hammond said. “Mr. President, I know this is a lot to take in. I was ready to retire when I was placed in charge of Stargate Command. Of course, the program was shut down at the time and we didn’t intend to restart it. However, the Goa’uld had other plans.”

“What exactly is this Stargate?” Leo asked.

“I’ll turn the explanation over to Dr. Jackson, as this is his field of expertise,” Hammond said.

“In 1928, an archaeologist by the name of Dr. Paul Langford unearthed the Stargate in Giza, near the Great Pyramid in Egypt,” Daniel explained. “The gate remained there until 1939 when, on the brink of World War II, fear that it might be a weapon of some kind saw it being moved to the United States to prevent Hitler and the Nazis from finding it.”

Pausing for a moment, Daniel then said, “The gate was studied over the next few years, as Presidents Roosevelt and Truman wanted to know if it was indeed a weapon and whether or not it could be used in the war. However, when the war ended in 1945, Dr. Langford and his team had not yet determined the use, and the program was shut down.”

“It was eventually moved to Cheyenne Mountain,” Hammond said. “It remained there, dormant, until the early 2000s when Dr. Langford’s daughter, Dr. Catherine Langford, who was present in Egypt when her father unearthed the gate in 1928, finally managed to revive the study of the gate. Catherine brought in Daniel and after some study of the symbols on the gate, it was successfully dialed.”

“Dialed?” Jed asked.

“The gate is an artificial wormhole generator,” Samantha said. “It’s capable of creating a one-way passage through space from one Stargate to another.”

“So you’re saying that you can travel to other planets through this gate?” Leo asked.

“As long as they have a Stargate, yes,” Hammond confirmed. “After the gate was dialed, Daniel accompanied Colonel O’Neill and his team through the gate to a planet called Abydos, where they found a civilization of at least five thousand humans, who were the descendants of humans taken to Abydos from Egypt in ancient times.”

“Taken by whom?” Jed asked.

“A Goa’uld by the name of Ra,” Daniel replied. “The Goa’uld are a parasitic symbiotic race.”

“They’re a slimy snake-like creature,” Jack said. “They burrow into a human body, wrap themselves around the spine, and take control.”

Nodding, Daniel added, “The Goa’uld known was Ra came to Earth and took an Ancient Egyptian boy as his new host body. They kidnapped thousands of Ancient Egyptians and took them to Abydos as slaves, where they were forced to worship Ra, as the Ancient Egyptian sun god.”

Samantha said, “We believe that most, if not all, of the gods and goddesses of Ancient Egypt are in fact Goa’uld who used their advanced technology, far beyond anything that we have here on Earth even today, to make ancient humans worship them as deities.”

“Eventually, in around 3,000 BC,” Daniel continued, “the Ancient Egyptians successfully rebelled against Ra and he fled Earth. The gate was then buried to prevent his return and it remained buried until Dr. Langford unearthed it in 1928.”

“So this Ra is the potential threat you spoke of, Fitz?” Jed asked.

Shaking his head, Fitzwallace said, “No sir.”

“Ra is dead,” Jack said. “He and his ship, in orbit around Abydos at the time, were blown up by a tactical nuke about a year and a half ago. I remote detonated the bomb myself.”

“After Ra’s death, his brother Apophis attempted to take over as the ruler of the Goa’uld Empire,” Hammond said. “There is a bit of a power vacuum, however, and not all of the other Goa'uld recognize Apophis as the leader. It's important to note that when Colonel O’Neill detonated the bomb, we thought Ra was a lone threat and that the gate only went to Abydos and nowhere else.”

“Clearly something changed,” Leo said.

Nodding, Hammond said, “Yes, six months ago, Apophis came here to Earth with six of his guards through the Stargate, kidnapped a female airman, and killed four of her male colleagues. He was seeking a new host for his mate, the Goa’uld known as Amaunet.”

“That airman was killed after Amaunet rejected her as a host,” Samantha said, as she cast a look over at Daniel and added, “Daniel’s wife Sha’re, a native of Abydos, was ultimately chosen as Amaunet’s new host.”

“Does anything of the host survive?” Jed asked as he cast a sympathetic look across the table at Daniel. He didn’t even want to imagine how he’d react if a parasitic alien took over Abbey’s body. Or one of their children’s bodies, for that matter.

“As far as we can tell, so far, no,” Hammond answered. “Although Daniel remains hopeful that Sha’re and her younger brother Skaara can be rescued from the Goa’uld.”

“I take it Skaara has also been taken as a host to one of these things?” Leo asked.

“Yes, he’s now host to Apophis’s son, Klorel,” Jack said with a heavy sigh, as he still felt that he’d let Skaara down. Not that there was much he could have done to prevent Apophis’s guards from taking him when they did and remained living.

“I’m assuming these Goa’uld are not going to respond to diplomacy?” Jed asked.

Shaking his head, Hammond said, “I’m afraid not. They view humanity as a primitive race, with our only use being to serve them as slave labor or as their hosts.”

“Okay then,” Leo said. “Diplomacy is out. And if their technology is still far beyond anything we have on Earth, how do we deal with them?”

“Can we just rebury the Stargate?” Jed asked. “That seems to have worked for the Ancient Egyptians.”

“Unfortunately, that isn’t an option,” Hammond said. “Apophis is now aware of Earth and even if we bury the Stargate, he can still get here. It’ll take longer, but he doesn’t need the Stargate.”

Jed was quiet for a moment, before he said, “Ah, right, you mentioned that Ra had a ship in orbit of Abydos. I’m assuming this Apophis does as well?”

“Yes, sir, he likely has an entire armada at his disposal,” Hammond said. “They’re called ha’taks in the Goa’uld language. They’re a class of pyramid-shaped capital ships capable of faster-than-light travel. In fact, it turns out that the pyramids in Egypt are actually landing pads for them. They can descend from orbit and land so that the ship fits over the top of the pyramid as easily as you might put your hand in a glove.”

“Obviously, we can’t just destroy the pyramids,” Daniel said, as he cast a somewhat disapproving look at Jack. Jed and Leo got the distinct impression that Jack may have suggested that as an option at some point. “As it doesn’t matter whether they have landing pads or not because the ha’taks are more than capable of obliterating us from orbit.”

“Right, so back to Leo’s question,” Jed asked. “How do we deal with them?”

“We’re still working on that,” Hammond answered. “Stargate Command’s mission statement is to explore other planets, find technology that can be used to help Earth and make allies against the Goa’uld.”

He paused here before adding, “Although there are some differences of opinion on how we should go about accomplishing that mission.”

“What kind of differences?” Jed asked.

Fitzwallace sighed. “Your predecessor, Mr. President, and a contingent of my colleagues at the Pentagon believe that we should visit other planets and bring all advanced technology that we find back to Earth for further study or use against the Goa’uld, even if we have to steal it from the worlds we find it on… no matter what the consequences that may have for the people living there.”

“Ludicrous,” Daniel muttered, although loudly enough that several eyes turned to look at him, including Jed’s, leading him to add, “I fail to see how us becoming interplanetary pirates who take whatever we want by force is going to aid us in making allies against the Goa’uld.”

Jed nodded. “I’m inclined to agree, Dr. Jackson. Such action is more likely to alienate the populace of other worlds and turn them into enemies.”

“Yes, I rather think the Goa’uld are enough of a threat,” Nancy agreed. “We don’t need to make more enemies, if there’s a chance they can be allies instead.”

Everyone in the room agreed with that assessment and spent roughly half-an-hour longer briefing Jed and Leo on the details of the missions that the SGC had carried out thus far. This was followed by another half-hour or so in which Jed and Leo looked over briefing books that gave a rundown on some of the advanced technologies and weapons of the Goa’uld and asked any questions they had.

After Hammond, Jack, Samantha, and Daniel left the room, Jed spotted a look shared by Fitzwallace and Nancy. A look that told him there was something else. So he asked, “What's next?”

“There is something else you should know, sir,” Fitzwallace said. “Something which General Hammond and his team are unaware of.”

“And that is?” Jed asked.

“The Stargate that was found in Giza is not the only gate on Earth,” Fitzwallace answered. “There’s a second gate, one which has been determined to be far older than the gate from Giza. It was found in Antarctica seven years ago and is in private hands.”

“Private hands?” Leo asked.

“Queen Shadow Works,” Fitzwallace answered. “The state-of-the-art top-secret research division of Queen Industries. They’ve developed more of the vital hardware and technology that our military depends on than almost any other company. They unearthed the gate in Antarctica and have been studying it ever since.”

“So is this second gate still in Antarctica?” Jed asked. He certainly didn’t envy anyone having to live and work there.

Shaking her head, Nancy said, “No, sir. Under the greatest of secrecy, the gate was moved to QSW’s compound in the Sierra Nevada Mountains of California. It’s under Mt. Queen near the city of Queenstown.”

While other questions did come to mind, the first thing that Leo found himself asking, to his chagrin, was, “They’ve got a mountain named after them?”

“Jonathan Queen founded Queenstown in 1838,” Fitzwallace revealed. “The mountain was named for him because he was the first person to successfully reach the summit in 1842. It’s the second-highest peak in the lower 48, with only Mt. Whitney being taller.”

Jed nodded, before he asked, “Are they only studying the gate, or are they actually using it?”

“They’re using it,” Nancy replied. “Although, as the Air Force has found out, the costs involved in studying and operating the gate are quite extensive, which has led to Queen Industries partnering with Wayne Enterprises and Sterling Industries to help fund the program.”

“They’re three of the top companies in the country right?” Leo asked.

“The country and the world, sir,” Fitzwallace answered. “The Wayne, Sterling, and Queen families are firmly at the top of the world’s richest list. Combined the three companies employ over a million people worldwide and have assets estimated to be worth about two trillion dollars.”

“Roughly the same as the GDP of China then,” Jed said. “Just how widespread is this knowledge? Do the Chinese know? The Russians? The United Kingdom?”

“The Director of the CIA believes none of them are aware of the existence of either program,” Nancy said, as she shuffled some papers about. “Among the hardware that Queen Industries has provided us, was a computer hardware and software upgrade that the CIA’s top hackers couldn’t break during their stress testing. So, they’re about as certain as they can be that the knowledge hasn’t leaked.”

“We’ve kept the knowledge of both projects limited to only those with code clearance,” Fitzwallace said. “Outside of the SGC and QSW personnel working with the Stargates, only the Gang of Eight, the Director of the CIA, the Joint Chiefs, Nancy, Leo, and you are aware of the project, Mr. President. Well, and your predecessor, although all of his access codes were deactivated during your inauguration, at the same time that we changed all the nuclear codes.”

“Well, there are two additional US Senators who are aware of QSW’s program,” Nancy added. “They are not aware of the SGC, however, just as the SGC is not aware of QSW’s program.”

“Who are these senators and why were they told?” Leo asked.

“Senators Martha Kent of Kansas and Jacob Forrester of California,” Fitzwallace said. “Oliver and Clark Queen spent over a year living with Senator Kent and her family some years back during the investigations into the embezzlement of QI’s corporate funds by their former CEO. They’re also romantically involved with Senator Kent’s adopted sons, Cody and Derek Kent.”

After a brief pause, Fitzwallace added, “Oliver Queen is QSW’s equivalent of Colonel O’Neill and leads their version of SG-1, which also includes Clark Queen, as well as Cody, Derek, and Christian Kent.”

“Christian Kent?” Jed asked.

“Senator Kent’s eldest adopted son,” Fitzwallace answered. “And the biological brother of Cody and Derek. So since her three sons and the boyfriends of two of them are regularly venturing through the gate, she was trusted with the secret, as was her husband Jonathan for the same reason.”

Jed and Leo nodded but remained silent as Nancy said, “As for Senator Forrester, his identical twin brother, Caleb, is the Chief of Operations for Queen Shadow Works. Caleb’s and Jacob’s boyfriends, Drs. Travis and Todd Fox, also work for QSW’s Stargate program.”

“Is there a reason that QSW and the SGC are being kept in the dark about each other instead of working together?” Jed asked. “If they’re both sending people through the Stargate isn’t there a risk that they’ll end up on the same planet at the same time?”

“Actually, that’s not as likely as you might think,” Fitzwallace said. “We’ve determined that whenever the SGC is using their gate, QSW is unable to use theirs, and vice versa. Exploration of other planets also strongly suggests that Earth is unique in having two gates as neither the SGC nor QSW has yet found another planet that has any evidence of having more than one.”

“There is a limit to how long a wormhole can remain open,” Nancy said. “Both the SGC and QSW report that they’ve been unable to maintain an active wormhole for longer than about 38 minutes. Within less than fifteen seconds of passing 38 minutes, it turns off automatically.”

“About a thousand gate addresses were found in a temple on Abydos by SG-1,” Fitzwallace said. “They were all entered into the SGC’s supercomputer and it spits out about three new addresses every month.”

“Why does it take that long?” Leo asked.

“The computer is compensating for stellar drift,” Fitzwallace said. “Each address is made up of seven symbols called chevrons. The first six seem to correspond to constellations, while the seventh is the point of origin. Over the thousands of years since the addresses were engraved on the walls of the temple on Abydos, the constellations have shifted and thus are not in the same position now as they were then.”

“So, as long as the SGC has a wormhole active, QSW can’t establish one themselves,” Jed said, wanting to make sure he was comprehending what he was being told. He was an economist, after all, not an astrophysicist. Nancy and Fitzwallace nodded, before he asked, “Is there any further reason beyond that why it’s unlikely that they could ever end up on the same planet at the same time?”

“Yes, the sheer number of possible combinations,” Nancy replied. “Every Stargate has a total of 39 symbols engraved on its inner ring and each address is made up of a combination of 7 different symbols.”

“There are almost two billion different combinations,” Fitzwallace added. “So, the chances of one of them managing to open a wormhole to a planet at the same time that the other has a team on the planet is not likely.”

Consulting the briefing papers she’d been provided with, Nancy smirked, as she said, “1,987,690,320 possible combinations, to be exact.”

Leo whistled. “That’s a lot of combinations.”

Nodding, Fitzwallace said, “Yes, it makes randomly dialing the gate an exercise in futility. Even if you’re properly compensating for stellar drift, you’ve got a far better chance of winning the lottery than you do opening a wormhole using random combinations.”

“Agreed,” Jed said. “The chances of winning Powerball are one in about a hundred and forty-some million. So you’re roughly thirteen times more likely to win the lottery.” He paused here, before he asked, “Anything else I should know?”

“General Hammond does have a red phone in his office which provides him with a direct link to the Oval, sir,” Fitzwallace said. “He may call on you as Commander-in-Chief from time to time if he feels there’s a situation that warrants your attention.”

“Okay,” Jed said. “And what about QSW? Does Caleb Forrester have one?”

“No, sir,” Nancy said. “Mr. Forrester heads up all of QSW’s operations. The person who’s specifically in charge of their Stargate program is Dr. Catherine Langford.”

“Langford?” Leo asked. “As in the daughter of Paul Langford?”

Nodding, Nancy said, “Yes. She did initially run the Stargate program in Cheyenne Mountain during the first visit to Abydos when Ra was killed, but the program was shut down after that.”

“However, since she already knew about the Stargate,” Fitzwallace said, “it was decided that her knowledge shouldn’t be wasted and a few strings were quietly pulled to get her résumé in front of the right people to get her hired by Queen Shadow Works.”

“Does she believe that QSW’s gate is the same one that was unearthed by her father?” Leo asked.

Shaking her head, Nancy said, “I think I can safely guarantee that she’s figured out that it isn’t, as the point of origin symbols on the two gates are different. However, she was sworn to secrecy in regards to her work at Cheyenne Mountain and was instead hired by QSW on her own merits as a scholar and archaeologist.”

Taking a sip of water, Nancy added, “Due to the limited number of people who are aware of the Stargate program, Dr. Langford was provided with a direct line to me if something comes through QSW’s Stargate that would pose a threat to the national security. Her employers are unaware of that, however, as she was told to keep it a secret along with her previous work at Cheyenne. She also wasn’t told when the Air Force restarted the program and formed the SGC.”

“Which is why I read Nancy in last night,” Fitzwallace said. “Her predecessor knew, although Dr. Langford only called him once in the little over a year since she became the head of their Stargate program.”

“What was the reason?” Leo asked, curious about what kind of threat Dr. Langford believed warranted a call to the National Security Director.

“She called to warn us after Oliver’s team made contact with the Aschen Confederation,” Nancy said. “They’re a race of humans who were very likely taken from Earth by the Goa’uld millennia ago but have since gained their freedom and developed advanced technology far above that of Earth and they were willing to share.”

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Fitzwallace said when he noticed how Jed and Leo had perked up slightly at the mention of them being willing to share their technology. “As Nancy said, Dr. Langford called to warn us about them. She wasn’t sure if the military would ever start using their Stargate again, but if they did, she wanted to make sure they knew to never go to Aschen Prime, which has been dubbed P4C-970 by the SGC’s supercomputer.”

“So to ask the obvious question, why?” Leo asked.

“Because they’re not to be trusted,” Fitzwallace answered. “It turns out they wanted to ally with Earth and share all of their advanced technology, including their medical knowledge which would cure all human diseases and provide an Anti-Aging Serum that would not only prevent aging but also greatly lengthen the human lifespan.”

“If that all sounds too good to be true, it’s because it is,” Nancy said. “Oliver and his team uncovered the fact that the serum has a major intentional side-effect, in that it would sterilize 91% of the population on Earth. The Aschen prefer the long-game, so their plan was to drastically decrease the population of Earth. Those left alive would then be brainwashed to be in awe of the Aschen and become farmhands.”

“Farmhands?” Leo asked.

“Yes,” Fitzwallace confirmed. “After the majority of Earth’s population died off due to the inability to breed, they would have razed every human city and turn all the arable land on Earth into farms to produce crops for Aschen Prime.”

“I see,” Jed said. “Definitely a good reason to avoid them then.”

“Yes, no level of technological advancement is worth that cost,” Leo said. “Is there any worry about the Aschen coming through the Stargate in the future?”

“No, for all their advancement, they don’t actually know how to operate the Stargate,” Nancy said. “And they don’t have the address for Earth even if they did as Oliver and his team learned the truth about their plans before that information was shared with them.”

“The address for Aschen Prime has been locked out of the SGC’s dialing computer,” Fitzwallace said. “It requires a total of five people to unlock it, including myself, the Vice-Chairman, two of the other Joint Chiefs, and yourself, Mr. President. Not that I expect any of us will be doing so.”

Nodding, Jed said, “Yes, I love my grandchildren and can’t ever imagine myself reaching a point where I would think it’s a good idea to re-establish contact with a species who wants to ensure that I never have more.”

Turning to Leo, he added, “Only Liz and Doug have given me any yet with Annie and Gus. I’d very much like it to continue to be possible for Liz, Noah, Adam, Ellie, and Zoe to be able to give me more in the future.”

“Yes, I feel the same way about Mallory,” Leo said, as he thought about his daughter. She hadn’t gotten married yet or had children of her own, but he knew that she loved children… one doesn’t become a fourth-grade teacher if you don’t like children.

Turning back to Fitzwallace and Nancy, Jed asked, “Anything else?”

“No, sir, that’s it for now,” Fitzwallace answered. “We will, of course, alert you if anything comes up that you need to know about.”

“Good, well, in that case, I’m going to head up to the residence,” Jed said before he stood and left the room.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think that becoming President of the United States would involve finding out about hostile aliens posing as gods and interstellar travel via giant rings called Stargates.

Not for the first time, he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he had been crazy to say yes when Leo came to him and suggested that he run for President.

-o-0-o-

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Or at least, the end of this one-shot. There will be more in this universe eventually in ‘The Sixth Race’, but before I can write that, I need to finish ‘Brotherly Love’ since that precedes it in the timeline.
> 
> This is my first attempt at fanfiction for Stargate SG-1 or The West Wing, so, hopefully, it was enjoyable.


End file.
